Watanabe Hikaru
|birthplace = Hokkaido, Japan|bloodtype = A|genre = J-Pop|occupation = Idol, Singer, Actress, Model|active = 2010 - Present ( years)|agency = Avex Trax|label = iDOL Street|acts = SUPER GiRLS, Twinkle Veil|blog = Official Blog|group = SUPER GiRLS|join = June 12, 2010|generation = 1st|mcolor = |days = 9 years|height = 158 cm|units = Twinkle Veil|graduate = January 11, 2019}}Watanabe Hikaru '(渡邉ひかる) is a member of SUPER GiRLS. She has been in the group since their formation in 2010. She graduated from SUPER GiRLS and iDOL Street with Uchimura Risa, Asakawa Nana, Mizote Ruka and Miyazaki Rina on 11 January 2019. Biography Early Life Hikaru Watanabe was born on February 15 1994 in Hokkaido. She is currently the oldest member in the group. She has been an idol for 8 years. At one point she experienced an unspecified distress, which had made her depressed. When she was depressed, Rika Shimura encouraged her. Hikaru said later in the radio program that "She Rika really helped me at that time." 2006 On September 3 Watanabe auditioned to be a part of Morning Musume's 8th generation. She passed the first and second round. However on November 5 she failed to pass the third round. 2010 She debuted as part of iDOL Street's first group SUPER GiRLS in 2010. 2014 She had her own Youtube segment which was called "It go! Hikaru-chan." It aired on the SUPER GiRLS channel. 2015 She choreographed for the ''clam chowder ga same chau getsuyoubi, ''a song from SUPER☆CASTLE. She is an idol, but also has a talent for choreography. 2016 She choreographed for ''Kagami yo kagami, ''a song by Minami Takahashi, when Nana Asakawa appeared on the Japanese TV program, "''Konno, Ima kara odorutteyo". 2017 She appeared in two stage shows and showed proficiency in acting. The first show was called "TERMINAL", which was in January and second was "Oukoku" ''in July. She played the leading part in both of the shows. 2018 On September 30 it was announced that she and 4 other members were going to graduate from the group on 11 January 2019.https://twitter.com/i/web/status/1046437588117028864 2019 On January 11 she graduated from SUPER☆GiRLS along with Uchimura Risa, Asakawa Nana, Mizote Ruka and Miyazaki Rina. Personality Her nickname is ''Pikarun, ''but most people don't actually call her ''Pikarun. ''She is usually called "''Hikaru-chan" ''by many fans and members. She created a new word, ''"Nyosu". She used this word alone at first, but now members use this word sometimes. Nyosu tranalsates to Hi in English. She loves coffee. She has a prepaid Starbucks card, and her father recharges it sometimes. There was a period when she didn't really have any money, so when Rina Miyazaki once invited her to buy something to eat for lunch, she refused, but Hikaru told her "I can buy something in Starbucks, because my father recharged it 10000 yen." She is very kind toward anyone, and mostly, the members don't make funny faces, but she had done it in GirlsTV. Also, she can imitate gorillas. She is one of the few funny members in SUPER☆GiRLS.　 Profile Stats= * '''Name: Watanabe Hikaru (渡邉ひかる) * Nickname: Pikarun (ぴかるん) * Birthday: * Birthplace: Hokkaido, Japan * Blood Type: A * Eastern Zodiac: Dog * Western Zodiac: Aquarius * Height: 158cm * iDOL Street Status: **'SUPER GiRLS' Member (2010-2019) * Chouzetsu color: Champagne Gold |-|Q&A= * Hobbies: Blog Research, Painting, One cafe, half-bath * Special Skills: Dance, Human Beat box * 1-Shot Gag: Human beat box, Tap dance, funny faces * Motto: Yoi tokoro o miru (良い所を見る; I see a good place) * Favorite Entertainer: Nishida Toshiyuki, Abe Hiroshi Works Stage * 2017 Terminal Trivia *She auditioned for Morning Musume 8ki Audition, However she did not pass the third round. *She is a former of EXPG and she has been a back-up dancer for EXILE. *She shares the same last name with fellow SUPER GiRLS member Watanabe Koume and Cheeky Parade's Watanabe Asami. Category:SUPER GiRLS Members Category:People from Hokkaido Category:Aquarius Category:Gold Member Color Category:Blood Type A Category:1994 births Category:1st Generation SUPER GiRLS Category:SUPER GiRLS Category:Twinkle Veil Category:2019 Departures Category:Graduated Category:SUPER GiRLS Graduates